Robin and Isis
by hinata95
Summary: Isis is marian's sister. Marian isn't as nice as she seems. Isis is also in an arrange marriage because of Marian RobinxIsis marian!evil
1. Chapter 1

**Robin is talking with Marian and Isis before he leaves while much is packing**

"Robin do you have to go to the holy lands" asked Isis "yes I do I need to do everything I can to protect

the king" answered Robin "Yes I understand I just wish that you weren't leaving" said Isis "Robin can I

talk with you in private" asks Marian angrily. Isis looks longingly while they go walking. 'I just don't

understand why Marian hates me' thought Isis " you're in love with him aren't you Isis" asked Much Isis

looks confused at first. "no I mean I-I-I" Isis answered nervously "Don't even bother trying lying lady Isis

I've seen you look at him like that before" answered Much "It doesn't matter anymore he loves Marian

Know" answered Isis sadly " But if he knew how you felt—" said Much "NO— it well only make things

Worse please don't tell him" Isis says begging "Okay I won't say anything" answers Much sadly

"swear on your life Much" says Isis panicked "okay okay I swear on my life" Much says worryingly

Much and Isis hear Robin and Marian arguing they can't quiet here what they are saying "ROBIN THE

ENGAGEMENT IS OFF" says Marian angrily "but why" asks Robin just as mad "Because it's either me or

the holy lands" says Marian "I have to go to the Holy land I gave the king my word" Robin said

"Fine" Marian said sounding mad. "But don't expect me to wait around for you forever" says Marian

"don't say a word " whispers Isis " Fine but I'm not happy about it" says Much sadly "So what were you

Guys talking about" asks Marian demanding an answer "Nothing" answers Isis a little too fast "You

Sound like you have something to hide "says Robin suspiciously "It was nothing just saying goodbye"

Isis says sadly. Marian looks at Isis with very angry eyes. While Much says "Don't worry so much Isis we'll

be back before you know it"… "Much why don't I help you with the rest of the things" asked Isis "sure "

answered Much…. While they walk back to the manor Isis looks behind her and sees Marian and Robin

kissing much turns around also and try's to distract Isis "Isis I still don't understand why you won't tell

Robin how you really feel" says Much "because it's just better off that way"

Isis and Much then meet up robin and Marian with the rest of their luggage. "Robin Much come back

soon" Isis tells them "We well and try to stay out of trouble Isis" Robin answers back

Robin and much then ride out

_A few hours later_

Isis than comes back to her house from her walk around Locksley

"And just where have you been " Marian asked angered "It's none of your business" answered

Isis Just as mad "yes it is father put me in charge so you better listen up" Marian takes out a small sharp

Dagger and runs the tip of the blade across Isis cheek…" I'm tired of you getting my way" says Marian

" Why do you hate me so much" asks Isis sadly "Because you're the reason why mother died and the

Reason why me and Robin aren't already married" answered Marian "It's not my fault mother died

protecting me and how is it my fault robin didn't ask sooner" said Isis "You should've died instead and

robin still had feelings for you because you got in the way but no matter you are to be married to Lord

Arthur within a year" says Marian " What you can't do that " Isis said angered " yes I can unless you

Want robin and much dead" says Marian "I thought you loved robin" Isis says on the verge of tears

"I do but I love to make your life terrible" answered Marian " You're a terrible person you know that"

answered Isis "yes I know" Marian smirked evilly "Why Lord Arthur he's a terrible person" says Isis Sadly

"That's exactly why" Marian answered back. Isis then slaps Marian "I will never forgive you" Isis says "Do

You think I care" says Marian "I will also have robin to myself says Marian " and what if I tell father

everything" says Isis "go ahead and try but we both know he won't believe you… the other good thing

about this is I get money from lord Arthur for selling you as his bride " answered Marian "I hope you

rot in hell" says Isis angered "What will people think of where I went" asked Isis "they'll think that you

got kidnapped by bandits" answers Marian evilly…. They then hear horses coming to their house

"Do you hear that it must be your future husband" Marian says tauntingly Isis than gets a horrid look

On her face ' I'm only 17 I'm too young to be married ' thought Isis. There's a knock on the door and a

Middle aged man comes through the door and asks where his bride was "Right Here" answers Marian

Isis then looks scared "Well come on then" Arthur says "NO" Yells Isis and runs out the door Isis is then

Surrounded by his personal guards and is knocked once she tries to escape.. "It's always fun when they

Try To escape" says Lord Arthur "you got the money" asked Marian "I sure do" said Arthur "she better

not escape I don't ever want to see her again" says Marian angrily "do not worry my lady I know how to

break her by the time I'm done with her shell be just another scared little girl" says Arthur while grinning

evilly…. "for your sake I hope you're right" says Marian " I am do not worry. And good bye my lady"

says Arthur


	2. Chapter 2

**5 years later **

**Isis is trying to escape from the manor while Arthur is away on business. A guard named George is trying to help her escape since he feels sorry for her. George has helped Isis with her training since he found out that she was the night watchmen. **

**Isis: Is five feet and five inches tall, has bright blue eyes, and has dark black hair that stops halfway down her back. She normally has her hair in a high pony tail. She is going to wear black trousers and a green peasant long sleeve shirt. She is also going to wear dark brown boots. **

**George: Is one of the kings' guards who has been Lady Isis personal guard since the beginning and has been her eyes and ears with the events with Lord Arthur and her father. He has been training her so that way she won't get hurt when Arthur is in one of his moods. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He would rather die than Lady Isis getting hurt so he will help her every chance he gets. He and Isis finally say enough is enough and finally gets Lady Isis ready to leave and go back to knighton. **

Isis is looking around for George worried he won't make it in time when suddenly when she hears George whisper in her ear "come on close is clear" making Isis jump. Isis then turns around and says in a frightened tone "don't ever do that again you scared me". George then grins triumphantly. "Lady Isis we must hurry to the stables and get the horse ready" George says urgently. George and Isis then hurry to the stables.

They then arrive to the stables and Isis sees the beautiful black mare. "Wow" Isis says breathtakingly. "I know I chose this mare for just this occasion" George says knowingly "Before you leave I have some things for your journey" George says with a grin. George goes to the back of the stable and grabs a green cloak, a sword, bows and arrow. George than comes back with the items. Isis takes the items gratefully.

"Thank you so much now I can definitely stay safe." Isis says smiling gratefully at George. George than helps Isis get the horse ready for departure. As they are leaving they start to talk. "Lady Isis you need to be careful I've heard many stories about the Sheriff and none of them are good" George says with a grim look on his face. "Do not worry so much my friend" Isis says with a sigh while she looks at the sky.

George gets a knowing look on his face "Your thinking about Robin aren't you Lady Isis" George says teasingly while walking ahead with the horse. "Don't say such things nothing could ever happen between me and Robin" Isis says with a sad smile while she catches up with George. "You sale yourself short my lady… Didn't your friend Much say you should confess" George says in a happy voice. "Don't you get it even if I did Marian would never let it happen to her I'm a waste of space. She always interferes the last time I even thought about telling him how I felt Marian told him that I didn't like him like that. She also used me as her punching bag that night. And she told me if I ever told him that I loved him that she would just kill him and Much. I can't let that happen, and besides he's in love with Marian know." Isis says while walking slight ahead of George. 'I do love him but would he believe me' Isis thought

"But if anyone found out how cruel Marian really was all that wouldn't matter right" George asked hopefully. "No. She would find a way to weasel her way out. Plus before I was captured to come here I threatened to tell father everything and she said he would never believe me" Isis says while looking at the ground sadly. "You don't actually believe that do you" George asked while looking at Isis. "I do because I have tried to tell father the truth and he didn't believe me. You want to know why" Isis asked while looking at George and he shook his head yes. "because Marian has everyone wrapped around her finger. No one would believe me. They would think I'm jealous. I'm also really scared of her while growing up she would threaten to kill me when no one was around. Everyone always think she's so perfect." Isis said with a terrified expression on her face. "But I still think you should try to tell people the truth if the opportunity ever arises." George says in a hopeful tone. "Okay I will but I doubt anyone would ever believe me, but I'll try" Isis says with a small smile. Then Isis looks up and sees that they came to a stop to the road that will take her to Knighton. "This is where we part ways my friend" Isis says happy but sadly. "It is but do not be sad I am sure we will meet up again. Until then stay strong and remember our training." George says with a small grin on his face. George than helps Isis get up on her horse. Isis than pulls her cloak around her tighter. "I should get to Knighton in about three days" Isis says

"Good luck" George said with a knowing look "Same goes for you George if anyone ever found out that you helped me…" Isis said with a worried look in her eyes. "I will" George said in mock anger "Don't worry so much I can take care of myself" George says with a confident smile. "See you around old friend" Isis says while riding out to Knighton.

**Robin and Much **

Robin and Much are returning home from the Holy Lands when they come across a man named Allan A. Dale. None of them knew it yet but they will meet again soon. Robin and Much continue to walk through the forest. Then finally they reach Locksley they notice that nobody is around. Then they see Dan Scarlett sawing a piece of wood with one hand. Robin and Much than finds out he lost his wife two years ago. His wife died because she wasn't eating and was making sure that Luke and Will were eating.

Robin and Much then go to the manor and have a celebration of his safe return with the villagers. Robin and Much goes to visit the sheriff at his cottage but they find out that he is no longer the sheriff.

"Sir Edward it is me your friend" Robin tried to explain. "I know who you are" exclaimed Sir Edward nervously. "Then you know I only come in peace" questioned Robin. Suddenly Marian came out with a bow and arrow pointed at Robins chest and she ordered him to leave. "No one wants you here so just leave already" Marian said quiet rudely "We are leaving no need for the attitude" Much said. Then Marian with one last glare toward Much and her father retreated into their home. Once they closed the door Robin wondered where Isis was and Much started to tease Robin about him liking her. Robin then said rather curtly "Don't be ridiculous" while he said that he had a sad smile on his face. "Did you notice Marian is still not married" Robin suddenly said with a smile on his face. "Yes I did. But did you not notice how mean she was" much asked with a small bit of fear. "Yes I did but, she must have her reasons" Robin said in Marian's defense.

"And here I thought you had feelings for Lady Isis" Much said with a withdrawn look about him. "I do not. How many times must I tell you that" Robin said in a tiered voice. "Maybe a few more times" joked Much. "Let us continue back to Locksley" Robin suddenly exclaimed.

When Robin and Much head back to the manor the villagers than him for his generosity. Robin and Much then run into Dan Scarlett and he tells him that his sons Luke and Will have been arrested for stilling flour. Robin then promises to rescue Will and Luke. Much and Robin than ride out on horses to Nottingham to try to get will and Luke out of jail. Once they get inside they notice that there's nobody there for market day. Much looks surprised to see no one there for Market day. Much and Robin then make an appearance to the court. Marian and her father Edward look up and see robin. 'That foolish boy better not ask about my idiot sister' Marian thought jealously. Robin and sheriff than to talk about the sheriff's injustice taxes. Robin also complains about the lack of market on market day.

Robin makes a speech about how men should trade if they can after they feed their family. While Marian thought 'Oh please they are the filth beneath our feet' Marian then shares a flirtatious smile with Guy. Court is than adjourned. Marian tells Robin that her father wishes to talk to him later in the night since there home is being watched. " So since you still live with your father than that must mean-" Robin exclaimed with an enormous smile. "Just meet my father later in the night" Marian exclaimed with a frown on her face. Robin than tries to flirt with Marian but he fails miserly. It didn't seem to have any effect on Marian.

Robin and Much are than shown where the Locksley prisoners are at. Robin asked Will what his crime was and Will replied "I was living wrong place at the wrong time and living under an evil Sheriff" the next prisoner is Benedict and he stole four. Robin asked what his punishment was and he said he did not know. Much than notices the Prison guard rubbing his neck and said "hanging surely not for stealing flour" Then Luke and Benedict start to panic and the guards take them to their prison cells. Robin asked the guard to be kind to them.

The next prisoner is Allan A. Dale who claims to be from Locksley and Robin says he is not from Locksley and that he fears he cannot save him and the others from hanging. Allan than tells the guard that he is not from Locksley.

Robin and Much then meet up with the sheriff and Guy at the feast hall. Robin than asks for him to pardon the peasants who are sent to hang. The sheriff then ask Robin to oversee the hanging. Guy then asks Marian who just walked in to accompany him to the feast and she agrees to almost too willing for Much's taste. Robin and Much head over to Sir Edwards's cottage after the feast and Marian answers the door. Marian then says angrily "Don't just stand there the sheriffs men could be watching."

Sir Edward than tells Robin and Much how he wasn't watching his back and that's how the current sheriff became sheriff. And he also tells robin that he can't do anything because he has to watch out for his daughter. "wait daughter where's Isis" Much asked angrily as he watched both Marian look away. Edward looked away in sadness while Marian seemed mad that Isis was even brought up. "She was kidnapped by bandits just a day after you guys left" Edward said on the verge of crying. "WHAT! Do you guys know what happened" Robin asked angrily while getting out of the chair.

"I fear she is dead. I was not at the house when this happened but there was a lot of blood" Marian exclaimed in fake sadness. Then Robin sits down and has his head in his hands. "So she could still be alive" Much said with hope in his eyes. "I do not think so if she was don't you think she would have escaped by know" Marian said in a spiteful tone. "Marian is correct" Edward said sadly while looking at the ground. "But couldn't there still be a chance" Robin asked with hope in his eyes. "I do not wish to discuss this any further" Edward suddenly yells with grief in his eyes. They then change the subject. "You should not speak against the sheriff you need to bide your time." Edward explains gravely "But I do not have time I was told that tomorrow I have to do the hanging of four of my own peasants." Robin says with a grim look on his face

"You must let them die it is a test fail it and there will be consequences" Marian says in a cold hearted way. "Perhaps there will be consequences but I cannot stand by and do nothing." Robin says with a frown while looking at both Edward and Marian. Edward than apologizes for Marian speaking when she should not. And Marian shoots her father and robin a glare and walks up to her bedroom. 'I bet they wouldn't treat Isis that way' Marian though bitterly. 'But at least I have her out of the way but I have guy know and I can be a double agent and tell the sheriff about how my father an robin really think' Marian thought with a sadistic grin. Edward then tells robin he need to bide his time till he can act or kiss his lands and maybe his life goodbye and then they leave and head back to Locksley. "I can't believe it Lady Isis can't be gone" Much said while on the verge of crying. "I know I can't believe it either" Robin said just as sadly. "But did you notice how Marian reacted" Much questioned. "What do you mean" Robin asked with a confused look. "Will she didn't seem as upset as one would think" Much answered while thinking how odd it was. "Well it has been five years maybe she's over it" Robin said while trying to defend Marian "Maybe your right" Much said in a defeated tone. Much then looked up in the sky and thought 'One day I'll find out the truth and find you and then you and Robin will definitely get together you guys are the perfect match. You are both way to stubborn for your own good.'

**The Next Day **

Dan tells Robin that he is not to blame. The sheriff asks Robin to read proclamation. And Much is being dangled up at the castle. The four prisoners are set to be hanged. Marian looks a little too happy about the hangings. The hanging then gets stopped by a fake holy man. But it is figured out that he was a fake made up by Robin. The Sheriff gives the okay for the four men to be hanged. Robin then suddenly stills a bow and arrow from a guard and shoots to cut down the roped that was hanging the men. "I will not tolerate this injustice" Robin said in a controlled voice. Robin then fights off the guards. And the men who were to be hanged escaped Robin also fights off most of the guards. One of the guards is about to

shoot Robin but gets sopped by a knife that was thrown by Marian who was watching along with her father. 'He should count himself lucky that he is still of some use to me' Marian thought evilly. Robin and Much then escape with Allan and Will. "Hey Will is it true that Lady Isis got captured by bandits" Much asked. "Yes it is" Will stated sadly. "Oh" Much said disappointed. "Did you know Isis" Robin questioned Will. "Yes I did she was very kind she would we would always play together before she went to your manor." Will answered. 'I hope she is okay wherever she is.' Much thought with a saddened expression. They then get captured by bandits of the forest.

**Meanwhile with Isis **

**Isis is riding her horse somewhere in Sherwood Forest. Isis is thinking about what she should do weather or not to find Robin, Much, and Will. Isis decides then to make camp and continue on in the morning.**

I can't believe those bandits actually thought they could capture me I mean I grew up running around this forest Isis thought highly amused. Oh well they can find some other poor unfortunate soul to steal from. I still can't believe that Robin is back and he got on the sheriffs bad side. And I was told to be careful Isis thought smugly. At least Will got away. Maybe I will meet up with them one day.


End file.
